Snowberry Drabbles
by ALilVixen
Summary: I had a dream Weiss a Shark!Weiss similar to the one from the Great Weiss Shark au had bitten me all over, telling me I taste like snow, and raspberries. So now have this drabble. I'll add more to it as I write more. M just in case.
1. Nibbles

'The smell of copper rose in the air as blood dribbled from some of the wounds she lovingly gave me. I watched as she sank her teeth into my leg, gazing into my eyes, as I gazed back. "You're amazing.." I whispered, laying my palm against her cheek, rubbing her face with my thumb. She moves, and kisses me. I kiss back. She smiles down at me, before leaning into my ear, "No you're amazing... You're my little snowberry.." Weiss revels in how I blush at the nickname. Pushing a lock of hair behind my ear, she relaxes into me, and we cuddle until we fall asleep.'

**Author's Note: I'M FUCKING WEAK**


	2. Comfort

We lay in bed together, cuddling, but I can't help the thoughts in my head. Soon enough they cloud my better judgement. I grip her tighter agaisnt me, pushing my head further into her shoulder. I let out a shakey breath, trying to calm myself. I'm hoping she didn't notice.

She does, and pushes me off her somewhat, so she can look at my face. I can barely keep eye contact. "Are you alright?" The concern is clear in her voice. I open my mouth, but stammer on nothing, letting out a small choking noise before closing it.

I try to nod, but she glares at me. "You obviously aren't fine Kat,-" Her brows furrow with worry. "-What's wrong? You can talk to me you know." She gently rubs my cheeks with her thumbs.

Tears threaten my eyes, and my body tremurs with shakes. "I-I know.. I know.." I mumble, taking shaky breathes in to still my body, before I continue. "I just..." But my body becomes wracked with shudders anyways.

I silently cry, tears running sideways off my face onto the pillow, and she brings me in for a tight hug. I return the favor tenfold. "Talk to me.." She murmurs in a comforting tone. I nod into her shoulder.

But as much as I want to, I struggle to piece the words together, and struggle even moreso to have the courage to say them.

"I..." I begin. "I don't want to be a bot-" "Stop!" She forcefully move my face so she can look me straight in my eyes. "You are never a bother. Ever. I love you." Her hands are on my face again. I lay my hands over hers. "Trust me.." She whispers. I grimace as I struggle to not make a sound, crying harder.

I can't bear to look into her eyes, so I move and hug her chest tightly, burying my head into her neck.

"I just feel... Like I'm not worth anything.. A-an.. An annoyance... I'm nothing..." She listens as I pour my heart out. By the end my voice is cracking, and I'm weighed down with guilt on pouring this on her. "I'm just... Stupid... And worthless..."

She hugs me closer, and then we're looking into each other's eyes again. Hers are filled with love and worry. Mine are filled with tears, it's blurry.

"I, am Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and a very important person. My opinion holds a lot of weight in the world. So let me tell you, that you are anything but those things. You are Katrina West. You get excited at cute animals, or when you watch your favorite show, you drag me into shops when you notice something you want, secretly getting me something in the process, you give me the warmest hugs, the most loving kisses,-" She kisses my forehead. "-you never fail to make me smile,-" She kisses my nose, wiping my tears away. "-you make me laugh,-" And finally, she places the most gentle kiss on my lips. "-and you, are an important part of my life. So important I can't imagine existing without you."

"So believe me, and trust me when I say,-" She smirks, "-my little Snowberry,-" My cheeks tint lightly at the nickname. "when I say, that you are far, from nothing."

I look at her with wide eyes, before I'm overtaken with more sobs, a small smile gracing my face. She smiles back, and holds me again. As the night progresses, and I we relax in each other's embrace, she rubs my back soothingly, whispering sweet-nothings in my ear. I fall asleep first, a smile on my lips, but she follows soon after, resting to the soft sound of my breathing.

I didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
